


Seven days

by Szeszely



Series: Our love, our history [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Destiny, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythology References, Sexual Experimentation, Sunshine - Freeform, Undying Love, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeszely/pseuds/Szeszely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Vikings from different social classes, Lukas and Bastian, fall in love in a time when love doesn't exist and only duty counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday (The day of the Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my mind for a while, so I thought: why not give it a shot?
> 
> The mythological stories and references are all accurate, according to what I know about Skandinavian mythology. I try to include as many facts as possible about viking lifestyle, but of course the names, conversations and a lots of other stuff have to be more up-to-date.
> 
> Kudos, comments and thoughts are all appreciated. :)

 

 

Lukas is staring ahead at his friend, watching him as he defeats an opponent again. He smiles when Bastian turns in his direction and raises his sword, dedicating the win to him. It’s something he will never get used to – whilst other fighters greet their fathers, families or particular women after a contest, Bastian always looks for him amongst the people without hesitation.

Being a Karl, a farmer without actual wealth and working hard for his life every day, Lukas is sure he will never get into the Valhalla, unlike Bastian.

Lukas’s parents died in the raid of another clan, which their town managed to survive, but still, Lukas turned into an orphan. His uncle, Miroslav, took over the leading of his parents’ farm and brought Lukas up like he was one of his own sons. They had never been fortunate enough to have Thralls and had to do the work on the fields on their own, so Lukas wasn’t a really skilled fighter.

On the other hand, Bastian was born as the eldest son of the king, into the wealthiest Jarl family of the tribe and had none other duty than improving his abilities in sword plays, spear throwing, wrestling and other activities that would make him the unquestionable successor of his fearful father.Lukas doesn’t know why they became friends, but he does remember how it happened.

* * *

 

It was the first time they were allowed to attend a funeral. As little children, neither of them knew the steps of the ritual and they were simply amazed by the ceremony, the beautiful thrall girl singing on the boat, the circle of men around her in their armours and the other people with torches in their hands. Lukas got bored after a while and walked over to a pile of wood, sitting down next to a boy around his age.

They sat in silence for a while, flinching when the men started beating on their shields so that the slave’s death screams couldn’t be heard. Suddenly the earth shook under their feet and they fell onto the ground, face buried in hands as the people shouted around them. The shaking stopped after a minute and Lukas raised his head carefully to look around. The ship with the dead chief and the girl was on fire and the adults were standing calmly in their positions, forming a circle around the bonfire.

Hearing a sniff from his side, Lukas looked at the boy next to him, still lying with his face hidden in his arms. He had natural blonde hair, for which Lukas envied him – every Viking wanted blond hair and people who could afford the special soap turned their hair to a strange, yellowish shade. The boy was trembling and when Lukas put a careful hand on his shoulder, he looked up with dump cheeks.

“Hey.” Lukas said silently. “Are you crying?”

The boy sat up and shook his head. Lukas knew he was lying, but it was understandable, crying is for girls and women.

“Because of the funeral?” The boy didn’t respond, so Lukas went on. “Was it the shaking?”

The boy looked up at him, his eyes wide and green, new tears welling in them. Lukas scrambled closer until their shoulders were touching and he felt the boy leaning into him.

“I can tell you a story about it.” Lukas said and tried to recall the tale his father told him before he went away to Hel’s world.

“ _Once upon a time when none of our fathers had been born yet, Odin’s and Frigg’s son, Balder had a dream about his own early death. The people of Asgard tried to save him from the dangers, making every stone, metal, animal and illness swear they would never hurt him. They kept their promise and Balder became invulnerable to all weapons. But Loki, in the form of a crone, squeezed out the secret from Frigg that the mistletoe didn’t take an oath, because she was too young for that._

_Loki killed Balder with an arrow made of mistletoe, using the blind Hodr to shoot in his direction. With his wife, Nanna, Balder had been taken to Helheim, the land of the dead and the gods went blind with rage at what Loki had done. They went after him when he tried to flee and caught him in the form of a salmon, hiding under a waterfall._

_Loki had been punished: he had to witness one of his sons tearing the other into pieces and he had been tied with his killed son’s guts to three rocks. The guts had been turned to strong metal chains and a serpent had been placed over Loki’s head to drop its venom onto the trickster’s face. Sigyn, Loki’s fateful wife sits with him, holding a basin beneath the dripping venom. But when the basin becomes full, she has to carry the poison away; and during those times the poison drips onto Loki, who writhes in pain with such a force that the whole earth shakes from it._ ”

Lukas finished and glanced at the boy who calmed down from the story and Lukas’ warmth against his side.

“I’m Bastian.” The boy said and Lukas nodded.

“Lukas.” For the first time, Lukas saw Bastian smile and he felt something warm filling his chest.

 

* * *

 

 

That feeling never disappeared and Lukas accepted a long time ago that it never will. When Bastian strolls over to him with the exact same smile, Lukas can’t do anything, but open his arms and let his friend hug him.

“Olaf was pretty easy today, wasn’t he?” The blond asks and Lukas nods, distracted by the look Bastian’s father is giving him.

 It’s not at all pleasant and Lukas doesn’t blame him for it. Bastian is supposed to be discussing things with him about a possible marriage, not walking away towards Lukas’ farm, chatting happily about the moves he made during the fight.

“…you know, when he tried to attack me from the right I was faster of course and…”

“Bastian, stop, otherwise I will sew your lips together.” Lukas interrupts his self-glorification.

“Fine.” Bastian says with a huff and they take a few steps in silence. “Why are you so upset? I didn’t do anything.”

Lukas doesn’t answer, just keeps walking with his head bowed down. Bastian grabs his shoulders and turns him so that they face each other.

“Lukas? What happened?”

Avoiding his friend’s eyes, Lukas mumbles. “I just wonder if I can give you anything to eat when we arrive home.”

He feels Bastian stiffen and he tries to escape his grip, but Bastian only pulls him closer.

“I’m not hungry.”

It’s an obvious lie, but Lukas nods, lets it slide and they continue their way to the farm. Normally Lukas’ family has no problems with food and water supply, despite they have to work a lot for it, but the last few months have been cruel to them. The extreme weather made most of their crops useless and an infection amongst the goats left the family with only half of the herd to depend on.

They arrive and Lukas’ foreboding is confirmed when Miroslav’s wife tells them that they need to wait until Miroslav gets home, hopefully with something digestible. Lukas walks out of the house and straight ahead until he reaches a hidden place behind a couple of bushes at the edge of the forest. He doesn’t have to wait long for the familiar footsteps, coming closer to him.

“I’m sorry.” He says and Bastian plops down next to him.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I stay hungry for a little more if it means I can be here with you, instead of my father.”

Lukas snorts and pats Bastian’s knee. They sit in silence, listening to the birds chirping, until Bastian lies down and closes his eyes.

“I’m so tired, I think I can fall asleep in a minute. Would you tell me a story?”

Bastian loves when Lukas tells him stories and he usually asks for a certain one when he’s in the mood.

“Which one do you want to hear?” Lukas asks and Bastian looks up at him. Their eyes lock together till something flickers over Bastian’s face and he chooses.

“The Norns.”

 Lukas smiles, lies down next to his friend and begins the story.

“ _Yggdrasil, the tall ash tree, stands forever green over the Well of Urðr, showered with shining loam. From its leaves drops the dews into the valleys and rivers, flowing to Yggdrasil’s roots and back up to the leaves through them. Under the tree, from the well come three beautiful maidens, named Urðr, Verðandi, and Skuld. Urðr is what happened, Verðandi is what’s happening and Skuld is what shall happen. They are the Norns, the three who carve runes into the trunk of the tree and shape the destinies of every living. Plenty of elves with smaller power help them guiding our lives and every person has a different destiny of their own. We can change their will and fight against them if we want, but in the end we will all pass their judgement and die the way it has been set to us.”_

Before Lukas can go on, Bastian does something he has rarely done before: interrupts.

“What do you think your destiny is, Lukas?” He asks and Lukas thinks it over.

“I don’t know. But I won’t fight against it.”

Bastian hums and they are quiet for a moment, before he whispers in a voice Lukas surely never heard from him. “I think I know mine.”

Lukas jumps a little when Bastian grabs his hand and twines their fingers together. He has no explanations, not a single tale or experience he can connect to the way his heart beats as he watches Bastian drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Viking social structure consists of three main groups: Thralls (slaves), Karls (free people) and Jarls (aristocracy).


	2. Tuesday (The day of Tyr)

 

 

Nothing happens between them since that afternoon, but Lukas still feels like they changed. Maybe it’s the way Bastian’s smiles never seem to reach his eyes, or the lingering looks he gives Lukas when he thinks he won’t notice. The silences stretch out longer than ever and Lukas knows Bastian has something to say, something that bothers him. He doesn’t have a chance to ask though, because the weather gets worse with a cold they’ve never seen in their lives and Lukas has to go out hunting in the forest every day. He’s good – good enough that being alone he would survive, but they are eight in the family and Miro’s not as agile as he was at Lukas’ age.

One day, after an exhausting and fruitless chase, Lukas walks home with only a hare in his hands and the bitter taste of starvation on his tongue. He comes to a halt a few steps from the house when Sylwia runs out of it and throws his arms around him.

“We are saved, Lukas, we are saved.” She mutters, squeezes him and walks back inside, taking the hare out of his hands.

 Just as her figure disappears in the darkness, Lukas hears a familiar voice and he doesn’t have to wait long until Bastian steps through the door and walks over to him.

“What have you done?” Lukas asks and Bastian gives him a wry smile.

“I brought some food from home. We have more than needed, anyway.”

It’s generous, impossibly generous, but Lukas can’t accept it, neither Miro. Men are responsible for their own family, they have to take care of them till the end of their strength.

“We don’t need your help. I’m a man and I can support my own family.” Lukas says, more heated than he wanted to and Bastian puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I would never dishonour you, neither your family.” Bastian tells him firmly and Lukas blinks. “It’s a present from a friend.”

They look at each other for a while, then Lukas sighs, leans in and hugs Bastian tightly.

“Thank you.” He whispers into his ear and Bastian pulls back, takes hold of his elbow and drags him in the direction of the forest.

“Where are we going?”

“I want to show you something.” Lukas’ curiosity takes over his fatigue and he follows Bastian. They reach a place where one can barely see through the vegetation and after a couple more meters they face with a beautiful little lake.

“Take off your clothes.” Bastian orders, already out of his own boots and coat.

“No way. It’s not Saturday, I’m not bathing.”

Bastian shrugs and steps out of his trousers. Lukas glares, because of course Bastian knows he would join him eventually. He gets out of his own clothes quickly and takes a deep breath, getting ready for the icy water.

“I’m going to make you damp.” Lukas reacts too late when Bastian pushes him forward and he flies, then sinks into the lake.

“This is warm, Bastian, you never said it was warm!” Lukas shouts, laughing along his friend who has already jumped after him and now ducks under the surface.

He comes up only inches afar from Lukas and splatters water all over his face. Lukas swats at him, they wrestle and chase each other for a bit, before Lukas swims to a spot where his feet reach the bottom. He stands there, enjoying the warmth and Bastian glides closer.

“Lukas, do you know how the world was created?”

Lukas grins and fulfils Bastian’s implied wish.

_“There was Ymir, the father of all the jötnars, who was fed by Auðumbla, the cow. Auðumbla  licked the first god, Búri, out of the icebergs, and he begat Borr. Ymir got killed by the three sons of Borr: Odin, Vili and Vé. Out of Ymir’s flesh was fashioned the earth, and the sky from his skull; his bones make the mountains stand and his blood fills all the seas. The trees are his hair, the baleful clouds are his mind and from his eyebrows formed the gentle powers Midgard, the home of men.”_

Lukas doesn’t notice how close Bastian is until their legs bump into each other under the water. He stops momentarily and gulps.

“But what happened first?” Bastian asks and looks at him with sincere curiosity. Lukas composes himself and starts it all over again, this time from the very beginning.

_“Long ago when no men lived, before the beginning of the times, there was only a yawning gap, the chaos, Ginnungagap. The part of it that faced north became filled with heaviness, and masses of ice, rime and drizzling gusts came out of it, forming the land of Nilfheim. But the southern half was lighted up by glowing sparks and molten stones, Muspelheim the name it’s called and Surtr who there rules.”_

Bastian gently takes his hand again, like that afternoon, and Lukas trails off, not being able to concentrate on the tale anymore. With his other hand, Bastian breaks off a tiny piece of ice from one of the overhanging tree branches and leans even closer to Lukas.

“What happened when the ice of Nilfheim met with Muspelheim’s heat?” Bastian whispers as he drags the piece of ice over Lukas’ forehead, across his cheek and down to his mouth.

The ice melts and it’s suddenly just Bastian’s fingertips against Lukas’s wet lips. Lukas can’t form words, his mind is racing as his senses take in only Bastian’s voice, the green of his eyes and the trembling of his fingers on him.

“The creation began and Ymir came to life.” Lukas murmurs unconsciously and the fingers move to his chin.

They are replaced with something warm and wet and Lukas realises it’s Bastian’s mouth, his lips, it’s Bastian. He has never been touched like this and it’s so good, it’s so right that he closes his eyes and lets Bastian pull him close enough that their chests slide together. The harsh noise of shouting cuts through their bliss and they part, staring at each other with wide eyes. They hear another yell, this time from near and Bastian goes to the shore, climbs out and pulls on his clothes quicker than Lukas can get back his tongue. He looks back once more before running away towards the town.

By the time Lukas gets back to his farm, a few houses are on fire and the sound of crying fills the air. He finds the crowd of maidens weeping in a circle around Brynjar’s slaughtered body, and one of them, Monika, approaches him.

“They came from nowhere…nobody knew…” She prattles about another tribe that attacked their town, but fortunately withdrawn as soon as the rest of the men came back from the fields. “…they went after…Bastian…” Basically those are the two parts of her endless speaking that make Lukas white as the snow.

He grabs Monika’s arms and uses her slight shock to ask his question. “Bastian went after them?”

She nods. “Miro told him there were already enough people gone and somebody had to stay, but Bastian was deaf, he said he needed to leave the town immediately.”

Lukas lets her go and collapses by the wall of a house, not caring whose, because if Bastian regrets what he did, then Lukas doesn’t know how to pull through his life.

 

* * *

 

It takes four complete days before the fighters come back and Lukas nearly runs to check whether Bastian is unharmed, but the others say his father has already taken him to his house. That can only mean Bastian has been hurt in the fight and Lukas is horrified. He tries to get in his room, but he’s not allowed until the middle of the night.

He walks in hesitantly, hardly seeing in the darkness and for his great relief, he hears Bastian breathe.

“Lukas?” He doesn’t answer and Bastian exhales sharply.

“I thought you fear nothing.” Lukas whispers and kneels on the ground next to the bed. “But you ran away.”

“I…” Bastian starts, then hisses in his failed attempt to raise his hand. “Yes, you’re right. I was afraid.”

“Afraid of what would they say?” Lukas’s eyes accustom to the unlit room and he sees the bandage between Bastian’s neck and shoulder. He tentatively slides his hand into Bastian’s and lets out a breath when Bastian squeezes.

“I’m only afraid of losing you.”

“You will never lose me.” Lukas says it without thinking and realises only after he talked that how true it is.

“Even if I do _that_ again?”

Bastian’s voice is barely audible and Lukas settles on answering without words. This time it’s him who leans in to press their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tyr is the god of war.  
> Muspelheim is the land of fire, Nilfheim is the land of ice/cold.  
> Ymir was a giant, the first living, who had been killed by the first god's grandsons, Odin, Vili and Vé.


	3. Wednesday (The day of Odin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between the boys get a bit more serious and there's trouble coming up

 

 

Bastian gets better gradually like the weather. This allows them to spend more time together, either in Lukas’ house or at their hidden places. It’s still rare that Bastian leans over and kisses Lukas and it’s usually just a quick touch, but Lukas can’t be happier when it happens.

One early summer afternoon Bastian turns up at Lukas’ farm with a thunderstorm on his face. Lukas isn’t scared – he has seen his friend like that more than once – but he’s slightly taken aback by the look Bastian gives him, knowing all too well that it means trouble.

 

“My father decided that I’m not strong enough yet to fight with my usual opponents.” Bastian spits out once he’s in hearing distance. “So tomorrow we will have a contest and every man has to be there.”

 

The news are no surprise, Lukas has heard about the contest even before Bastian, because Monika just can’t shut her mouth and always eavesdrops, but it’s clear there’s something more to it than Bastian’s father wanting to protect his son.

The reason is revealed only a few minutes before the first fights and it makes every Karl shiver in fear. Bastian’s opponent will be chosen by the king personally and the unlucky person has to sword-fight until he’s allowed to retreat. Of course they are told that being selected is a fortune, since they will be highly rewarded if they can win, but no one is fool enough to see any chance for that. They stand in a line full of bowed heads and miserable looks as the king considers his decision with Bastian walking to and fro impatiently behind him, and the cold voicing of the chosen’s name leaves no doubt about it being intentional.

 

Bastian freezes and locks eyes with Lukas, who steps forward with a lump in his throat. So they are going to fight against each other for the first time since they were children. But now their swords are not made of wood and Lukas is sure there’s no way he can leave without serious wounds. Not because Bastian wants to hurt him, but because his father will force them to go on until Lukas is a quivering bloody mess. He takes a deep breath and walks onto the field, gripping his rusty sword with a sweating hand. Bastian is still standing in his spot, but now he’s glaring at his father as if he’s wishing he can fight against him instead. The king smiles delightedly and gestures for them to start the contest.

 

For a couple of seconds they are standing there, just looking at each other, then Bastian moves and it starts. Lukas manages to fend off the majority of Bastian’s strikes and somewhere in the back of his mind he’s grateful that Bastian doesn’t fight with all his might, but he still has to take a step back every now and then. In an unfortunate moment he slips and loses his balance.

The next thing he sees is Bastian’s sword coming closer to his face and it reaches him, despite all his efforts to yank away his head. The pain is there in an instant and Lukas tastes blood in his mouth. He glances up at Bastian, who stares back and his look is horrified. So there must be a _lot of_ blood. Lukas wants to tell him that it’s okay, but it clearly isn’t. How can it be when the king yells they have to continue?

 

“No…” He hears Bastian’s whisper. A second later Bastian’s sword is on the ground and he’s shouting. “The fight is over, he defeated me.”

 

Lukas can’t believe his ears. Bastian is willing to sacrifice his reputation for him, a Karl, a nobody? The king looks at them with pure hatred and he’s clearly in frustration. His son chooses to be a disgrace and opposes his will to punish that Karl who always steals the time Bastian should spend with possible wives – none of the people are surprised he’s furious.

 

But rules are rules and Lukas can leave the field in one piece, followed by strange looks. He runs away as soon as possible and rushes straight to the warm lake Bastian showed him before. Crouching next to the water, he washes his wound and takes a look at his reflection. The gash isn’t too deep, it’s more of a scratch from his nose to his upper lip, and Lukas lets out a relieved sigh. He jumps up with a start when he hears the bushes shake and steps coming closer, but it turns out to be only his best friend.

They are staring at each other until Bastian’s breathing turns back to normal and he closes the distance between them. For a second Lukas thinks Bastian’s mad at him, but the thought flies away when there’s a gentle hand on his cheek and Bastian’s look softens.

 

“Sorry. I’m so sorry for…” Bastian trails off, unsure of what to say and Lukas just watches with wide eyes as he leans in.

 

He expects Bastian to kiss him, which he does, but not on his mouth. Lukas closes his eyes when Bastian’s soft lips are pressed to his wound and his thumb strokes his cheek. The kiss lingers longer than ever and after they part, Bastian throws his arms around Lukas, burying his face in Lukas’ neck.

 

Lukas pats his back and says it’s okay over and over again until Bastian relaxes, turns his head and kisses the way up from Lukas’ jaw to his mouth. When their lips meet, it’s as soft as usual and Lukas is beyond happy to receive, but soon enough it turns harder, more forceful. Another few seconds passes and Bastian’s still kissing him, sliding his hands up to rest on the back of Lukas’ head. Lukas doesn’t want to break the moment, neither do something he’s not allowed to due to his status, but can’t stop his arms from finding Bastian’s waist and press their whole bodies together.

 

This results in a stifled little noise from Bastian and suddenly Lukas feels something wet sliding across his lips. He has neither resistance, nor self-control when the thing forces its way through his teeth and into the warmth of his mouth. He realises that it’s actually Bastian’s tongue playing with his and the thought sends a jolt of happiness through him, making him feel like he’s flying. They part, half for breath and half for reassurance and Lukas has an incredible need to touch every part of the beautiful creature standing in front of him.

Bastian must think the same, because his hands drop from Lukas’ neck to the band of his pants. Lukas knows that Bastian _knows_ and the fact that he’s still reaching for him indicates nothing else than Bastian wants it too. This isn’t really helpful for Lukas to restrain himself, but he still tries, placing a hand on Bastian’s when it attempts to open his pants. Their eyes meet and Lukas shakes his head, but his friend just smiles and kisses him with opened mouth again, rubbing circles with his thumb on Lukas’ stomach under the clothes.

 

The kiss is a good enough distraction and Lukas sighs, giving in, when Bastian opens both of their trousers. The garments drop down to their ankles and Lukas is sure that the underwear doesn’t cover too much. His heart is in his throat, because no one has ever touched him _there_ other than himself and he shivers in anticipation when Bastian slides his index finger over the hairs from his navel to the underwear’s edge. Bastian has done things with slaves before, but never with another man and Lukas is nervous whether they can follow through.

Bastian’s fingers play with the underwear for a bit before crawling inside, making Lukas’ knees weak when they circle around Lukas’ hardness. Both of them stay still for a moment, not moving and not daring to speak, until Bastian moves his hand. Lukas gapes and let’s his head fall onto Bastian’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

 

“What… are you doing?” Lukas pants and Bastian grabs his hand instead of an answer. He guides it towards himself and Lukas understands, Bastian needs to be touched just as much as he.

 

When Lukas’s hand eventually finds bare skin, Bastian gasps and his movements stop for a moment. Lukas circles his shaking fingers around him and starts sliding them up and down, concentrating on the soft moans Bastian’s letting out. The whole scene is strange and new for Lukas, but oh, so good. Bastian is hard and warm in his grip and Lukas can tell he’s even wet, which can only mean that Lukas’s is doing something well.

Bastian’s grasp tightens and Lukas thinks he’s losing his mind when he feels lips on his neck. He bucks his hips uncontrollably, Bastian doesn’t let go and Lukas can’t stop the release. He shoots white spurts in his friend’s hand and Bastian bites into his neck as he comes too. Lukas is too overwhelmed to do anything for minutes and Bastian has to adjust his clothes, drag him over to the lake, wash his hands, then make him sit under a tree.

 

Once Lukas is back from his trance he takes a cautious glance at the man next to him. Bastian kisses him again, slowly and full of tongue and Lukas wonders whether it would be like this from now on. He wouldn’t mind.

“I…uhm, I didn’t plan this…”

Lukas interrupts his friend with a finger pressed to his lips.

“Nobody has ever done this to me before and… it was great.” He waits for a moment before kissing the corner of Bastian’s mouth. “I hope we will do it again sometime.”

Bastian stares incredulously.

“You really want to?” Lukas turns a bit bashful, but nods. Bastian grins and hugs him. When he pulls away, the cheerful expression clears away and there’s tension in the air again.

“Lukas?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to… tell you something.”

Lukas is afraid of what he would hear, but replies without hesitation. “You can tell me anything.”

“We received an ultimatum. My father I mean. I have to marry Ulrog’s daughter, otherwise they are in a war with us.”

 

 


	4. Thursday (The day of Thor)

 

 

“I have seen you a lot with Monika recently.” Miro says to Lukas on a gloomy day when they are working together on their field.

“Uhm.” Lukas doesn’t comprehend the statement, his mind is occupied with blond hair and calloused hands on bare skin.

“She would be a good wife and would gift her man with strong sons.”

Lukas is sure that Bastian wants more, needs more, but he has no idea how he can give it. He has to ask Miroslav how things go or maybe he should try it with somebody who’s not so important… No, he’s not going to use Monika or any other girl for that.

“Miro…Can I ask you something?”

Miroslav looks at him with his wise eyes and Lukas blushes under his gaze, stuttering on his words.

“What… what do wives do when… when you…”

Miro laughs and pulls Lukas close, clapping his back.

“Are you thinking about having your own family?”

“Sort of.”

“Very well, my son.”

Miroslav can’t wait to see Lukas’ offspring, he would consider them as his own grandchildren and Lukas doesn’t want to ruin his cheerful mood with the truth that he has no intentions for a marriage anytime soon. Unlike Bastian.

The thought makes Lukas sad and moody. Not because Bastian’s going to be a husband, a father surely soon, but because his wife will be Ana. She’s beautiful and strong and healthy, no need to mention she’s from Bastian’s class, but she’s Ulrog’s daughter.

Ulrog is the old king of the town closest to theirs, but still far away on the other end of the bay. He had three sons and all of them died in vicious wars with other tribes. Now, he only has Ana. This means that Ana’s husband is going to be the new king of his town and if it’s Bastian, he will have to live there and leave Lukas behind.

 

* * *

 

 

It began to rain around the middle of the day and they are soaked to their bones by the time they go home.

“Lukas, about Bastian…” Miro starts when they get close to their house, but just as he opens his mouth they hear a yell and see Asmund, one of the king’s Thralls, coming towards them.

“The king’s son wants to see you.” The slave tells Lukas and when he glances at the house, he adds. “Immediately.”

Lukas shrugs and follows Asmund into the town. Bastian’s already waiting in front of the house and he throws an arm around Lukas’ shoulders as soon as he’s close enough. In the last few weeks Bastian became irresponsible about the affair between them and Lukas can only blame the forced marriage for that. They haven’t even entered the house when Bastian leans in for a kiss and Lukas has to pull away, taking a panicked glance back at the street. Asmund’s gaze follows them and his scheming look makes Lukas unsettled, giving him a sense of foreboding.

Lukas is shivering and breaks out in goosebumps when Bastian leads him into his room and undresses him. It’s strange how quickly they got from friends to what they are now, how quickly Lukas gave Bastian permission to touch him whenever and wherever he wanted.

There’s a wax lamp in the room that casts strange shadows over their faces and on the walls and Lukas doesn’t realise that Bastian is pulling on his wet pants until he speaks up.

“Well, well, these trousers have to get off now.”

“I don’t think so.” Lukas says and laughs at Bastian’s disappointed face. “You just want to get _there_ again.”

“Would it be so bad?”

“Yeah. Let me remind you that we are in your father’s house.”

“I don’t care. My father has gone to Ulrog with three ships and he won’t be back anytime soon.”

“But still. A Thrall can come in and there would be trouble.”

Bastian sighs and gives Lukas a hug. “You’re right. Let’s just lie down in my bed and have some sleep.”

“You want me to spend the night here?” Lukas asks incredulously and gets a nod in response.

When he doesn’t say anything and doesn’t move from his place, Bastian starts pressing feather-light kisses to his Adam-apple, sending shivers up and down Lukas’ spine.

“Hey. Just for sleep, okay?”

Lukas gulps and nods, lets Bastian lead him to the wooden bed covered with fur and lies down obediently. He is on his back and Bastian snuggles into him, resting his head on Lukas’ chest. It’s his recent habit, embracing Lukas and keeping him as close as possible, which Lukas takes as a sign that maybe he’s not the only one who doesn’t want Bastian to leave.

It’s still raining outside and the sky is dark, the only light on the street comes from the occasional flash of lightning. Lukas knows Bastian doesn’t like storms. They always make him think about the Ragnarøk, the end of the world, and the World Serpent’s deadly fight with Thor before everything gets shattered into dust.

“Do you believe that Thor is strong enough to kill Jormungandr?” Bastian asks out of the blue and Lukas smiles – they’re thinking about the same.

“I’m sure he is.” He replies and recalls a few lines he heard from his father about the god who is the father of Móði and Magni, Angry and Strong.

_“Thor, Odin’s greatest son, is the god who rules the sky. He governs thunder and winds and storms and makes lightning flash whenever he throws the mighty hammer, Mjollnir, into the air. During thunderstorms, he flies through the heavens on his chariot pulled by Tanngrisni and Tanngnost, the goats whose meat he eats every night and from their bones he revives them again at dawn.”_

A sudden crash of thunder makes Bastian jump and Lukas runs a hand over his back.

“Are you frightened?”

“No.” Bastian denies immediately.

“Only when the ground shakes.”

“That was one time!”

Lukas chuckles into Bastian’s hair. “You remember?”

Bastian doesn’t answer, just lifts his head up to bite at the tip of Lukas’ nose, making Lukas snicker and they wrestle a little before settling back close to each other.

“I can tell you a story, so that you won’t think the sky would fall on us any minute.”

After Bastian’s humming agreement, Lukas begins another tale maybe for the hundredth time, but it always feels fresh and new for both of them.

_“Norðri, Suðri, Austri and Vestri are the four dwarves who hold Ymir’s skull up, the heavenly dome we call the sky…”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The four dwarves are North, South, East and West as you may have recognised them.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, they are all mine. :)


	5. Friday (The day of Freya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Bastian take the big step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amongst vikings, wedding ceremonies were held on Friday (Freya was the goddess of love and fertility).

 

 

When Bastian says he ordered his slaves to leave the house the king kept for them, Lukas knows the reason. He doesn’t falter with his yes and only feels a hint of anticipation during the day, even though it will definitely be a big step with inevitable consequences.

Before he leaves his house that Friday evening, Miroslav approaches him. He sits next to Lukas on his sleeping bench and tells him that he knows. He admits he knew months ago that something was going on between them, but now it’s clear for everybody, including the king.

Lukas is startled in the beginning, but he recovers from the surprise quickly and tells his uncle that he will go tonight anyway. Miroslav shakes his head and the sadness in his eyes breaks Lukas’ heart in half. But he has decided already.

“Lukas. Listen to me, okay? I’ve seen a lot in my life and there’s one thing you need to understand. Until you are both receiving from what you’re doing, it’s fine and nobody says anything. But once… once you let him take you, you are an _ergi_. You will be treated with derision.”

Bastian must be waiting for him by now, he needs to hurry. Miroslav has no idea what he’s talking about, Lukas knows what he’s doing.

“You know Loki’s story with the stallion.”

Loki is a good example. He had such dealings with Svaðilfari that sometime later he bore a foal, the most wonderful of all horses, Óðinn's eight-legged steed Sleipnir. There’s nothing bad in what he will do with Bastian when even a god has done it.

“I know that tale. But you two are not gods.”

Miro is reasonable as always, but Lukas has chosen his way long ago.

“He is like a god for me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The house is simple, with one room, sleeping benches along the walls and a fireplace in the middle – a normal place for a couple of slaves. There are several fur sheets placed on and next to one of the wider benches and Lukas swallows, realising that those don’t belong to the Thralls.

He runs a hand through his hair before walking over there, to Bastian, and letting the beat of his heart take over the protests of his brain. Bastian smiles, kisses him softly and takes one of his hands to drop something in it. Lukas looks down and sees a tiny golden coin with two sculpted figures holding hands on it. A _gullgubber_. So that’s why Bastian insisted on doing it on Friday.

“I know you can never be something like a wife to me, but… this is our night and here it’s only you and me.”

Lukas is overwhelmed by the gesture and just stands there, gaping, until he hears Bastian’s doubtful murmur.

“We don’t have to do it…” He trails off when Lukas shakes his head and takes a deep breath. “You can tell me to stop anytime.”

That’s the last thing he says before he pulls his tunic over his head and throws it carelessly away, doing the same with Lukas’ and both of them are naked within seconds.

“You’re beautiful.”

Bastian whispers with gleaming eyes and grabs Lukas’ hand, kissing along the tattoos on Lukas’ arm, up to his neck and between his shoulder blades. Lukas’ legs shake a little when Bastian places a hand on the small of his back and guides him to get on all fours.  
He feels exposed and embarrassed, but tries to will those thoughts away, thinking about the reason why he is doing this. Bastian’s hands travel downwards along his back and Lukas breaks out in goosebumps when he feels a cold liquid dribbling on his skin.

“It will be better with oil.” Bastian mumbles and Lukas takes a deep breath, trying to relax when Bastian’s hands kneads at his buttocks.

“Are you ready?”

Lukas doesn’t trust his voice therefore he just nods and closes his eyes as Bastian presses at his entrance.

It hurts. So much that Lukas thinks he’s burning down there and when Bastian starts to move in and out, he wants to stop. He clenches hard at the furs and squeezes his eyes shut, concentrating with all his strength on suppressing the tears. But just as he opens his mouth to tell Bastian that he can’t stand it, that it’s too much, a particularly forceful thrust hits something inside of him and a loud moan bursts out of him instead of comprehensible words. Another of Bastian’s moves does the same, then the next and the next until the pain starts fading away and Lukas feels the familiar urge to release building up in his body.

Bastian keeps a firm grip on his hips and pushes Lukas’ legs to spread them wider. The little whimpers he’s letting out are mesmeric and makes it hard for Lukas to comprehend what Bastian’s breathing into the stuffy air.

“You’re so tight… So good. I want to have you like this forever.”

Lukas shudders and wants to say Bastian can have him anytime, that he’s Bastian’s, that how right Bastian feels in him… But he only makes it until a husky _yeah_ before completely losing his ability to speak.

It takes all of Lukas’ strength not to scream when Bastian leans over him, grasps at his hair and makes him arch his back, giving a new angle for the thrusts and sending bolts of desire through Lukas’ entire body.

Bastian keeps pounding into him mercilessly and the pleasure brings a cloudy haze over any reasonable thought, makes Lukas tremble and his cock twitch before the waves start running through him. For a long moment he only feels the pulsation along his length and the prodding inside him until it’s over and if Bastian’s hands didn’t keep him in place, he would have fallen to the ground already.

He hears Bastian grunt as he goes very still and only his cock throbs deep inside Lukas’ tight, burning hole when he starts spilling. Another chain of moans breaks out of Lukas as the warmth and wetness fills him to the brim and he’s ashamed that he lets it, that he even likes the feel of it. As soon as Bastian’s finished, he collapses on top of Lukas and pants into his neck, placing messy kisses on the flushed skin.

Lukas shakes and tries desperately to catch his breath. His eyes are still screwed shut and sweat is trickling down the side of his head. The feeling of Bastian sliding out makes him flinch and he goes to cover his face, but Bastian grabs his wrists and flashes a gentle, soothing smile. Next thing he knows there are fur sheets covering his trembling body and Bastian’s lips are pressed to his temple, his thumbs rubbing small circles into Lukas’ back.

“Thank you.” Bastian whispers into his ear and Lukas’ mind gets dizzy with euphoria, his heart full of a feeling he can’t put a finger on.

Is this _inn mátki munr?_ Is this love?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ergi is the word vikings used for the passives in homosexual intercourse.
> 
> Gulgubbers are tiny golden amulettes given to the bride on her first night with her husband.


	6. Saturday (The day of Saturn)

 

 

After that night, for a few days Lukas doesn’t meet anyone aside Bastian, Miro and a few Thralls. When the time comes for the seasonal market where Miroslav usually sells cheese and fur, Lukas gladly offers his help.

“I don’t think you should sell the things at the market.” Miro says, stuttering a bit. “You shouldn’t show up out there, actually.”

Lukas is taken aback. Yeah, he should have noticed the signs sooner, but he still can’t believe what’s happening. He is the same person as he was before Friday – but even his family is treating him as someone who’s only tolerated. He stomps out of the house and onto the street where he bumps into a couple of women. They barely greet him and only Monika comes closer to exchange a few words.

“Lukas… we know what happened.” Lukas closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. “Asmund told the people about the house and Bastian and… everything.”

Monika gulps and takes a quick glance around. “I shouldn’t really talk to you, but… I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Lukas feels tears pricking at his eyes, but he forces a smile on his face. “Thank you, Monika.”

She nods and hurries back to her group as Lukas stays there, frozen to his place, with a lost expression. He hears the voice of arriving men and panic starts rising in his throat. He turns and runs into the forest, runs, runs, runs until he can stick it out.

 

* * *

 

 

Lukas hears steps coming closer and he doesn’t need to turn to know who they belong to.

“Leave me alone.” He snaps, but knows it’s as weak as he himself. An orphan, a disgrace, an ergi.

“I’m not going to marry Ana.” Bastian declares and Lukas sighs, shaking his head. How can Bastian tell him such a lie? There’s no way he can get out of that marriage.

“You will eventually.”

“Why do you think that?”

Lukas turns, but avoids to look his best friend in the eye. “Because…you’re destined to be the new king with Ana by your side and have control over both towns.”

“No, Lukas. Those are my duties.” Bastian says with a voice as hard as a stone and he steps closer.  Raising a hand, he strokes Lukas’ face with quivering fingers. “My destiny is standing right in front of me.”

Lukas feels like he’s reeling.  Memories are racing through his mind about blissful afternoons on glades and cold winter nights spent next to a sickbed. The words Bastian said in his feverish dreams and the way he clang to Lukas like a tree to the ground in storm. But there are thoughts about bitter ends and leaving behind and Lukas swats the hand away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Bastian blinks, but he doesn’t back off, catches hold of Lukas’ shoulders instead and doesn’t let go despite Lukas’ vain attempts to push him away again.

“Don’t touch me.” Lukas repeats and closes his eyes as Bastian pulls him into an embrace. “Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, don’t…”

He collapses, but Bastian’s grip is firm and they slide down together to the ground. “Please…” Lukas whimpers, but his voice is broken.

“Shh…” Bastian soothes him and strokes his hair as Lukas buries his face into his chest and clings to his clothes with both of his hands.

“I love you.” He whispers against Lukas’ forehead and Lukas can’t answer. His mind is blank and he has no idea how long they are sitting there – he only knows that Bastian rocks his body back and forth as the confession echoes loudly in his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Only fifteen days have passed since that Friday and how many things have changed. Bastian eventually persuaded Lukas into going back home, but he refused to spend more time in the town than necessary and in the rest he occupied himself with work.

Now they are sitting under a tree on top of a hill, looking at the sea and the sleeping town in front of them. Bastian didn’t lie when he said he wouldn’t marry Ana. Ulrog is on his way in the moment, ready to kill and get with force what he couldn’t get with wile.

“I’ve already sent the envoys before Friday.” Bastian says and Lukas rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the warmth of his neck.

It’s strange, but he can’t detect any fear coming from Bastian. If anything, he is calm and composed with something under the surface that gets Lukas’ hair stand on end. It feels like as if Bastian wants the battle, he wants to fight and to be a hero. Lukas doesn’t. He only wants them to make it unharmed till the end of it and the thought that how low the chances are for that makes him shiver. He takes Bastian’s hand and plays with his fingers, curling them together and entwining them with his owns.

Bastian presses a kiss into his hair and throws one of his legs over Lukas’.

“What’s that?” He asks, pointing forward and Lukas glances up.

There are bright green curtains of light swaying and curling under the stars, flashing a flickering reflection onto the endless water.

“That’s the path of the Valkyries.”

“The Valkyries?”

_“The Valkyries are deathless maidens riding horses in the air. They are white-skinned beauty under helmets drenched in blood and rays shine from their spares. Coming to us only to choose who may die and who may live the day that brings the battle, it’s theirs only to deign us a place by Odin’s table in the slain’s hall, in Valhalla. From the shoes of their horses fall hoar and dew in the valleys, shedding tears for all the lives the virgins take away.”_

There’s something solemn in this, watching the galloping of the immortals under the sparks of Muspelheim, the Moon and the stars. The air is clear and frost covers the rigid land as smoke drifts from the town’s fires. Bastian radiates warmth and affection and Lukas is so overwhelmed he barely gets out his murmur.

“I love you so much.”

The hand in Lukas’ squeezes and there are cold lips pressed to his own a second later as Lukas pulls Bastian closer. They are ready for the first ships to appear on the horizon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The path of the Valkyries is the Northern Lights, Aurora Borealis.


	7. Sunday (The day of the Sun)

 

 

For a moment Lukas doesn’t even feel the pain, it’s just the horrible realisation that he can’t stand up from the ground because one of his legs doesn’t move. People are still fighting all around him in the turmoil of swords, shouts, blood and death rattles and he squeezes his eyes shut as he spots an enemy coming in his direction. He has no weapon to attack and no shield to defend and can anybody get ready for being cut in half by an axe?

But the strike doesn’t come, only the clashing of swords can be heard accompanied with insults formed in a familiar voice. A dead body falls on top of Lukas’ wounded leg and he cries out in agony before Bastian rolls the corpse off him.

“I told you to stay up the hill.”

Yeah, Bastian told him, ordered him to stay away from the fight, but he would rather die in Muspelheim’s fire than watch idly as his love and family get massacred.

He lost sight of Miroslav in the beginning of the battle, but it’s not likely that he will make it to the end. A sharp mind cannot compensate the lost agility when the law of power is effective. From the corner of his eyes Lukas sees that a couple of houses are in flames and he prays to Odin to save Monika from the torture. Bastian is a few steps away, fighting with the strength of a soldier who knows he can’t lose, there are only two paths, win or die.

Lukas sees the foe approaching him from behind, but there’s nothing he can do aside shouting, he tries to throw a stone at him, but it bounces off the untold amount of muscle and the man raises his sword.

A cut. A yell. The sounds of a warrior falling down. Bastian lies there, not moving and Lukas is afraid it's too late. He takes a glance at his leg and at the broken spear that sticks out of his thigh. If he pulls that out, he will bleed to death. But Bastian isn’t close enough and Lukas can’t reach him nailed to the ground. After a deep breath, he clenches his teeth and yanks out the piece of wood. His pants instantly get soaked red, but he ignores it and turns his attention to the limp body in the mud.

He crawls closer and what he sees shatter his heart into pieces. Bastian's wound is lethal, that's for sure and Lukas doesn't try to supress his sobs as he strokes the golden hair that has turned dark from blood and dirt.

"Lukas..." Bastian's voice is weak and barely audible. "Are you crying?"

Lukas looks into Bastian's eyes and shakes his head. They both know he's lying, but it's understandable, crying is for girls and women. Lukas is a man and he's mourning.

“Why did you…” Bastian lets out a hiss from the pain. “…pull it out?”

A new wave of weeps escapes him instead of an answer and he lies down next to his love, not caring about the battle anymore. The tears mix with Bastian's blood in the dust and the drops glisten in the light of the rising sun.

“Please… tell me…”

Bastian doesn’t finish it, but Lukas knows, he understands. He would tell him anything and bring down the stars from the sky with his words if that kept him alive, but it seems like the Valkyries are thirsty for the best’s life and Lukas can’t fight against their will.

Instead, he presses a last desperate kiss to Bastian’s chapped lips and tries not to lose his mind when he tastes blood. Those wide green eyes he imprinted into his heart are clouded with pain and fatigue and it hits Lukas like lightning that Bastian's going to leave sooner than he. It hurts, more than his leg, more than any of his wounds. It hurts more than dying itself.

Lukas grabs one of Bastian’s hands, squeezes it with his own, and slides his other hand under the shreds of Bastian’s clothes, right over his heart. He puts their foreheads together and starts talking, feeling Bastian’s heartbeat getting slower under his palm, his breath shake against his lips.

_“The Valkyries will take us to the Valhalla, you and me together, on their flying horses over the fields and over the air, out of Midgard and through the spheres. We will be einherjar, once fighters, who deserve a place by Odin’s table and have our fill of Sæhrímnir, the beast, and we will drink the fine mead from golden cups.”_

Lukas is numb now from his waist to his toes and he feels his hands getting colder, but that’s not important anymore. Not, when Bastian has his eyes closed and stopped stroking Lukas’ palm.

“Love you.” Bastian mumbles and Lukas chokes on his reply. He shuts his own eyes now, getting tired, but he has to keep talking until there’s any blood left in his veins.

_“We will train every day together for the last war, the sweeping Ragnarøk, and we will fight by the gods’ side when black become the sun’s beams, brothers turn against each other, sisters’ children defile kinship and the world becomes the men’s harsh grave. An axe age, a sword age will come, the age of cold, wolves and riven shields, with no mercy amongst men. But we will have each other, I know that love is stronger than the tears.”_

The sounds are getting blunter for Lukas, the cruel world fades away until it’s only the faint life Bastian emits. They are close.

“I will always be by your side, I won’t leave you, because we…” The last inhale. “…are one.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ArkanianP:  
> Sorry for the ending, but to be honest, that was the first thing I planned and just after then the other parts of the fic. I always feel that the strongest feelings show in the worst of times and only at the end do we realise what was important and what wasn't.


End file.
